NaruSaku - The Date
by YeeJian
Summary: After saving up some money from mission, Naruto was ready to take Sakura out for a date. The question is, will he be successful with a lot of people giving him trouble? ;) Enjoy! All characters Masashi Kishimoto


NaruSaku: The Date

"Ah", Naruto said as he stretched his arms upwards. "It's good to get some cash after missions."

It was a hot day in Konoha, Village hidden in the Leaves. Naruto just came back from a mission; transporting goods to one of the villages that laid on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Naruto just came down from the Hokage Tower and was counting his reward. He finally looked up from his notes and saw Sakura doing the grocery shopping.

Naruto grinned widely. It had been ages since he took Sakura out for a date. Now with some money, he can take Sakura out to that restaurant called The Magic Carp. He walked behind her as she was busy picking up pickles and closed her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

Sakura, without thinking, turned around and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto flew five kilometers away from her and landed painfully on some crates. Naruto groaned in pain.

When Sakura realized who she hit, she gasped and quickly ran to Naruto. She pulled Naruto to his feet.

"So sorry", Sakura apologized. "I thought you were one of those random perverts who just approached girls and do something funny with them."

Naruto grimaced at a loose tooth. "If I was a random pervert", he said with a smile. "I would have you pushed into the nearest alley and do what I want with a smile."

"If you want to feel my mega-punch, then think again."

Naruto chuckled and Sakura eventually joined in with a giggle. "Shopping for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm Mr. Captain Obvious", Sakura said with a smile. "And you're back from a mission?"

"Yup", Naruto grinned. "Sakura, are you free after you done your shopping?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto breath in and said, "Well, I was thinking about..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto was suddenly knocked onto the ground by a fat guy wearing red color armor and wild, long brown hair. Behind him was a girl with long blonde hair that was covering her left eye and she was wearing purple clothing.

"Choji", Naruto moaned as he stood up. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hey Ino", Sakura greeted her best friend.

Choji grinned. "Remember that bet we made about Lee losing to Neji?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said cautiously. When Lee and Neji were having a friendly bout, Lee lost 3-2 to Neji. Unfortunately, Naruto bet with Choji that Lee was going to win.

"Well", Choji said triumphantly. "I won the bet and you own me free lunch of ramen!"

Naruto groaned as he looked at Sakura. However, Ino was holding onto Sakura's arm. "Come on, girlfriend", Ino said. "Let leave the boys for their fun and let check out that new Kunoichi set they just brought in!"

"Sure", Sakura said delightfully. "See you soon, Naruto!"

With that, she dashed off with Ino towards the rows of shops.

"Yeah", Naruto said glumly.

Choji pulled Naruto towards the Ramen store. "Come on Naruto! It's munch time!"

*

Naruto frowned as he counted and groaned. Almost one-quarter of his savings was gone.

"Damn that Choji", Naruto swore. "Does he never stop eating?"

Choji ate about ten bowls of pork ramen while Naruto had none. It was torture for Naruto as he watched his friend eating his favorite food but he doesn't want to spend more of his savings. After he had satisfied himself, Choji slapped Naruto on the back as thanks and walked out leaving the bill for Naruto.

As Naruto was checking his wallet, Sakura, who just finished her window shopping with Ino and dumped the groceries at her house, crept behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Naruto gave a jump and was relieved that it was only Sakura.

"Sakura, don't do that! You scared the devils out of me!"

"That was pay back for just now", Sakura said.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Sakura, you know that restaurant called The Magic Carp?"

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition of the name. "Yes, I always wanted to try there. Why?"

"Because..."

"Ah, Sakura! Just the person I'm looking for!"

Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, approached the pair. "I got some paperwork that needed to be a done. Be a dear and check them."

"Yes, master." Sakura said.

"As for you Naruto", Tsunade said turning to Naruto. "You can treat me sake with that reward you received from me."

"But Granny", Naruto protested. "I'm underage..."

"Are you defying your Hokage?" Tsunade suddenly exploded.

"Er... n-no", Naruto stammered. "I be glad to pay for the sake."

"You better get your money ready", Tsunade smiled. "Cause Anko is also joining us so you better buy her some dango."

*

"This is just too much!" Naruto said. The sake and the dango he paid for Tsunade and Anko caused him a bomb. Now he only have 500 Ryo left. Just enough for two bowls of ramen.

"Looks like I'll take her to The Magic Carp another time", he sighed.

"Take who to The Magic Carp?"

Naruto turned around and he was facing a tired looking Sakura.

"Phew", she said. "Doing all those paperwork is quite a chore. So who are you planning to take to The Magic Carp? Hinata?"

"No, no", Naruto said waving his hands dismissively. "I was planning to take..."

"Naruto, a bit of help now?"

Naruto turned wearily as his mentor, Jiraiya walked towards him. Sakura took some steps back.

"What is it this time, Perverted Hermit?" Naruto asked.

"Haha!" Jiraiya said. "I'm writing a new book called Valentine Paradise and I must say the story is doing quiet well! I just need some cash to publish it. So what about it, Naruto? Can you give your master some money?"

"No way in hell!" Naruto said angrily. "You are so filthy rich why not use your own money, you Perverted Hermit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Jiraiya retorted folding his arms. "And I wish you don't call me 'Perverted Hermit' in public."

"Look", Naruto said. "I only have 500 ryo left. Go use your own money, Perverted Hermit! Perverted Hermit!"

Jiraiya sighed and bit his thumb until blood was flowing. He made hand signatures and slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Art of Summoning!"

A toad of a size of a table fell on top of Naruto. When the dust faded, Naruto lying on the ground with a giant toad on his back and his left hand was stretched with his wallet in his palm. Chuckling, Jiraiya took the 500 ryo from Naruto's wallet.

"Thanks for the charity."

Jiraiya walked off with a smug look on his face. Sakura walked closer to Naruto when the giant toad disappeared. Naruto moaned and massaged his back.

"Great! Now all my savings are gone!"

"Forget about it, Naruto", Sakura said as she helped Naruto to his feet. "You can always get more from another mission."

"It's not that", Naruto said. "I wanted to..."

He was interrupted again by screaming and sounds of destructions at the east side of the village. Thinking it was enemies, Naruto and Sakura rushed towards the scene. They saw the restaurant, The Magic Carp, destroyed with broken roofs and knocked down walls. The customers and staff were screaming their heads off.

'So much for that', Naruto thought bitterly.

To their surprise, they saw Rock Lee drunkenly attacking people. At the side, Might Guy, Lee's mentor, was panicking and looking helpless. Naruto and Sakura quickly walked towards him.

"Oh Naruto, Sakura", Guy said, relieved. "You're just on time!"

"Master Guy", Sakura said. "What's going on? Why is Lee going berserk?"

Guy shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Well you see. I took Lee to The Magic Carp to celebrate his mastery of a certain move. Everything was fine when the waitress accidentally gave Lee sake instead of water. Being a natural in the 'Potion Punch', he just tore out the place!"

"Then we just have to stop him then!" Naruto declared.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Naruto felt as if he was hit by a meteorite as a drunken Lee slammed into him. Naruto when flying into the nearest tree and slid down to the ground. He thought angrily of what had happened today.

"All I wanted was a date with Sakura!" he muttered angrily before losing consciousness.

*

When Naruto woke up, he saw Sakura's smiling face hovering above him. When he managed to focus, he found himself in one of the open space of the forest and under the starry night. The best part was he was lying on Sakura's laps.

"Naruto", Sakura said, relief and concern in her voice. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sakura", Naruto said and winced when he felt pain in his head. He felt with his hand that his head was wrapped in bandages.

"It was amazing that you're still alive after Lee kicked you in the head", Sakura said moving Naruto's hand away from his head. "I thought there will be some brain damage."

"Lee", Naruto suddenly remembered the event at The Magic Carp restaurant. "What...?"

Sakura soothe him gently. "Lee finally dozed off after wrecking the place. Master Guy took him home and I healed your wounds. You have such a thick head then expected."

"I don't whether to take that as a compliment or an insult", Naruto said.

"So anyway, I thought I brought you out here so you can heal faster. By the way," Sakura said. "What were you trying to ask me all this time?"

Naruto sighed deeply. "I thought I could take you out for a date to The Magic Carp. Now, all my money is gone and can't take you any..."

To his surprise, Sakura hugged him. "I can't believe you were trying to say that all this time. You poor fellow, after what had happened today!" Sakura released Naruto from her hug and smiled. "It was a good thing I packed dinner for the both of us."

"Dinner?"

Sakura opened one of the bento boxes she had brought with her and picked up a piece of meat with a pair of chopsticks.

"Open wide and say 'Ah'."

Naruto opened his mouth wide and Sakura popped the piece of meat onto his tongue. It was delicious!

"Yummy!" Naruto said. "You're a great cook, Sakura!"

"Thanks", Sakura said blushing at the compliment.

After Naruto have eaten until he was full, Sakura helped lift him up to sitting position so both of them can looked upwards at the stars. Naruto was leaning against the tree while Sakura was resting her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"This is the best date ever", Sakura said. "Just being with you and watching the stars."

"Yeah", Naruto agreed. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's lap and Naruto hold it. They snuggled for warmth as they continue to gaze at the starry night.


End file.
